Songs to PJO and HoO Characters
by PointeShoes
Summary: These are real songs that are changed so they have a new purpose. They are sung to different characters in the PJO and HoO series. I hope you enjoy my songs.
1. What Makes You Love That Girl

**What Makes you Love that Girl**

You won't ask her,

Don't know what for,

You're raising eyebrows when you walk with her,

Don't need to stop,

And say shut up,

The slump in your shoulders in enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you two,

Percy she lights up your world like nobody else,

The way that she flips her hair gets you overwhelmed,

But when you look all confused it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you love that girl,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand that you want her so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you love that girl,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you love that girl,

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in this song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when she looks into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you two,

Percy she lights up your world like nobody else,

The way that she flips her hair gets you overwhelmed,

But when you look all confused it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you love that girl,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand that you want her so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you love that girl,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you love that girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

Percy she lights up your world like nobody else,

The way that she flips her hair gets you overwhelmed,

But when you look all confused it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you love that girl

Percy she lights up your world like nobody else,

The way that she flips her hair gets you overwhelmed,

But when you look all confused it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you love that girl (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand that you want her so desperately (desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you love that girl,

Oh oh,

You don't know you love that girl (that girl),

Oh oh,

That's what makes you love that girl

**A/N This is what I would sing to Percy before he kissed Annabeth. It has the tune of One Direction's "What Makes you Beautiful". If you enjoyed it, review. If you didn't enjoy it, review. I don't think I'll get that many reviews, so anyone who reviews gets a cookie, like this one (::), that I just ate. Also, check out my story "Goddess in Training" and tell me how much you love or hate it.**


	2. You've Got That Hate Thing

You've tried playing it cool

But when people are looking at you

You feel like you have to be brave

Cause you make their heart race

Shot them into the sky

You're their Kryptonite

You keep making them weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

People don't get in your way now

Cause they're dying just to see

Someone else get beat up by you, now

Cause you've got that hate thing

So get out, get out, get out of their heads

And fall down instead

They don't, they don't, don't know why it is

But they need that hate thing

And you've got that hate thing

Now they're climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That they're going out of their minds

All day and all night

People don't get in your way now

Cause they're dying for someone to scream your name

And they want that kid beat up now

Cause you've got that hate thing

So get out, get out, get out of their heads

And make them fall down instead

They don't, they don't, don't know why it is

But they need that hate thing

And you've got that hate thing

So get out, get out, get out of their minds

And come on, come into real life

They don't, they don't, don't know why it is

But they need that hate thing

And you've got that hate thing

WOAH (CLAPPING)

You've got that hate thing

Get out, get out, get out of their heads

And make them fall down instead

So get out, get out, get out of their heads

And make them fall down instead

They don't, they don't, don't know why it is

But they need that hate thing

And you've got that hate thing

So get out, get out, get out of their minds

And come on, come into real life

They don't, they don't, don't know why it is

But they need that hate thing

And you've got that hate thing

**A/N I know that all my songs so far have been One Direction songs, but I am in a temporary apartment and some of the people I met that live in the complex wanted to sing some One Direction songs with us. Those are the only two One Direction songs I know, so there will be no more One Direction songs. If you want a special song, then review and tell me the name of the song, the person/people that sings the song and which PJO or HoO character song will be about. This song is to Clarisse la Rue. I'd like to say thanks to thedoubles201 for being the first to review my songs. You get a cookie (::)! To all the other people in the world, including my sister, please review my songs and check out my story Goddess in Training.**


	3. Glad You Came

**A/N Cookie, (::), to thedoubles201 for reviewing again and cookie, (::), to my sister, DanceGirl1031, for reviewing. This song is for thedoubles201 because he/she (I don't know which, I just know that I am a girl) asked for this song. The song is for Grover to tell him that she really, really, really, really,... loves him. This song is to the tune of The Wanted's "Glad You Came". Please review and give me more song ideas. Also please check out my other story "Goddess in Training" and review it. You can also tell me if these songs are/ my other story is terrible. I don't care because my mom just bought me chocolate! I hope you enjoy this song after another freakishly long A/N!**

Glad You Came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

Your universe will never be the same

She's glad you came

She cast a nature spell on you, spell on you

She hit you like the sky fell on you, fell on you

And you decided her tree looked well on you, well on you

So you will go and share things no one knew, her and you

There are no lights now

Now she'll take you by the hand

Hand you another nature drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time

Time is slipping away

Away from you so stay

Stay with her she can make

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

Your universe will never be the same

She's glad you came

She's glad you came

She cast a nature spell on you, spell on you

She hit you like the sky fell on you, fell on you

And you decided her tree looked well on you, well on you

So you will go and share things no one knew, her and you

There are no lights now

Now she'll take you by the hand

Hand you another nature drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time

Time is slipping away

Away from you so stay

Stay with her she can make

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

Your universe will never be the same

She's glad you came

She's glad you came

She's glad you came

So glad you came

She's glad you came

She's glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

Your universe will never be the same

She's glad you came

She's glad you came


	4. Stronger

**A/N This is to Silena Beaurgard after Beckenorf died. It's purpose is to boost her confidence. The song is to the rhythm of Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger".**

Stronger

I know that you are colder

In the Forge alone

But the enemy dreams in color

And does the things they want

You think they've got the best of you

Think they've had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think they left you broken down

Think that you'd never come back

Baby, they don't know you, 'cause they're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean you're lonely when you're alone

What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean you're over 'cause he's gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just you, yourself and a spear

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean you're lonely when you're alone

They heard that you weren't starting over with someone new

It was told that you weren't moving on, not over him

They didn't think that you'd come back

You'd come back stabbing

They tried to break you, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean you're lonely when you're alone

What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean you're over 'cause he's gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just you, yourself and a spear

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean you're lonely when you're alone

Thanks to them you can get a new thing started, but

Thanks to them you are the broken-heart-ed

Thanks to them you can think about yourself

I know in the end the day he left is part of your beginning

In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean you're lonely when you're alone

What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean you're over 'cause he's gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just you, yourself and a spear

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean you're lonely when you're alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just you, yourself and a spear

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean you're lonely when you're alone

You're not alone


	5. Minion

**A/N I was feeling devious so I decided to write this. It goes to my own tune that I randomly made up.**

**thedoubles201: Congrats! For saying thanks for that cookie you get another cookie (::)! Thank you for putting up with my craziness for so long. Most people would go in a hole with Octavian(it's explained in the song)**

** .Writing: It was Grover/Juniper, as stated in the long author's note that I wouldn't have read if I were reading these songs. You get your first cookie (::)! Review again and you will get another.**

**Everyone: You will get your choice of 5 blue cookies,(::)(::)(::)(::)(::), that I asked Sally Blofis for or 5 blue pies,(#)(#)(#)(#)(#), if you give me ideas for my next song. Just so you know, after this chapter everyone who reviews will get a blue cookie. Now for the song you have long awaited for...**

Minion

Minion...

Do my bidding...

Octavian you are my minion

Octavian you will do my bidding

Octavian get me an iced tea

Octavian get it immediately

Octavian you need to obey me

Octavian obey me immediately

Octavian get me some bacon

Octavian don't be fakinnng

Minion, minion

Do whatever I waaaaaant

Minion, minion

Get whatever I waaaaaant

Minion, minion

This isn't what I waaaaaant

Minion, minion

Get whatever I waaaaaant

Octavian you are my minion

Octavian you will do my bidding

Octavian get me some chocolate

Octavian I will rock iiiiiit

Minion, minion

Do whatever I waaaaaant

Minion, minion

Get whatever I waaaaaant

Minion, minion

This isn't what I waaaaaant

Minion, minion

Get whatever I waaaaaant

Octavian you need to obey me

Octavian obey me immediately

Octavian dig me a hooole

Octavian get in the hoooooole

Minion, minion

Do whatever I waaaaaant

Minion, minion

Get whatever I waaaaaant

Minion, minion

This isn't what I waaaaaant

Minion, minion

Get whatever I waaaaaant

Octavian you are my minion

Minion...

Minion...

Minion...

Minion...


	6. You are Young

**A/N Another Chapter! Yay! to my few amazing fans who reviewed! This song it to Frank about Hazel. I hope you enjoy it and give me ideas for new songs. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**daughterofplutowazzupup: Thank you for giving me the idea of this amazing song! I give you 5 cookies, (::)(::)(::)(::)(::). I hope you enjoy both the cookies and the song.**

You are Young

Give her a second she

She needs to get her story straight

Your friends are in the bedroom

Making some gods mad up in the empire state

Your lover shes waiting for you

Just across the Tiber

Your seat's been taken by a distant friend

Asking about a scar

And you know they gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the swords and spears a things

The holes in their apologies

They're trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the diner closes

And she feels like falling down

You'll carry her home

Tonight

You are young

So you'll set the world on fire

You can burn brighter

Than Apollo

Tonight

You are young

You you'll set the world on fire

You can burn brighter

Than Apollo

Now you know that you're not

All that she got

You guess that you

You just thought maybe you could find ways to fall apart

But your friends are back

So let's raise a cup

Cause you found someone to carry home

Tonight

You are young

So you'll set the world on fire

You can burn brighter

Than Apollo

Tonight

You are young

You you'll set the world on fire

You can burn brighter

Than Apollo

Carry her home tonight

Just carry her home tonight

Carry her home tonight

Just carry her home tonight

Aphrodite is on your side

You have no reason to hide

So will you come and carry her home tonight

The beauty queens have arrived

But you can hear them cry

So will you come and carry her home

Tonight

You are young

So you'll set the world on fire

You can burn brighter

Than Apollo

Tonight

You are young

You you'll set the world on fire

You can burn brighter

Than Apollo

So if by the time the diner closes

And she feels like falling down

You'll carry her home tonight


	7. Pranking

**A/N So, I took a hip- hop class (that I failed at) a couple of days ago (on Tuesday) and we learned a dance to this song. The real song is called 'Breathing' by Jason Derulo. I got this version of the song stuck in my head because whenever I hear a song, I chance the lyrics to fit my evil purposes. Hold on, I need to have my minion get me something.**

**Me: Octavian! Get me some more chocolate!**

**Minion: Why?**

**Me: Because I'm writing an author's note and my best author's notes are done with chocolate. **

**Minion: Fine! Your chocolate is outside the door. *puts king size bag of Hershey's chocolate kisses outside my bedroom door***

**I hope you like my newest song! It's to Travis about Katie. Review! It makes me happy!**

Pranking

Nooo, Yeaaah

You only miss her when you're prankin'

You only need her when your fart bomb is tickin'

She is the color that you're dippin' people's hair in

You only miss her when you're prankin'

This ain't no ordinary feelin'

She is the only thing you believe in

You know she's coming to slap you a-a-a-and

You will be waiting here for her till the end

You only miss her when you're prankin' (prankin')

You only miss her when you're prankin' (prankin')

Without her love, don't know how you survive

It's her, it's her just keepin' you alive

You only miss her when you're prank-ahhh-a-a-a-ahhh-a-a-a-ahhh

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Ayiyiyiyiyiya

Ayiyiyiyiyiya

Ayiyiyiyiyiya

You wan' see pictures of her leanin'

On these four walls, and on the ceilin'

Give her a kiss but you are dream-i-i-i-in'

These crazy thoughts are so deceivin'

She is the prank that you are plannin'

Paradise that you're still seekin'

You're still alive hope there's a reas-i-i-i-in'

Can't move your lips but your heart is screamin'

You only miss her when you're prankin' (prankin')

You only miss her when you're prankin' (prankin')

Without her love, don't know how you survive

It's her, it's her just keepin' you alive

You only miss her when you're prank-ahhh-a-a-a-ahhh-a-a-a-ahhh

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

(Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, just prankin')

Ayiyiyiyiyiya

Ayiyiyiyiyiya (ohhh Travis)

Ayiyiyiyiyiya (you only miss her when you)

She's screamin' out your name

But you don't answer her

You know you pranked her cabin

Do you want your fantasy?

Sound the alarm

Tell everyone

That you only miss her

You only miss you when you're prankin' (yeah Travis, yeah Travis)

[prankin']

You only miss her when you're prankin' (we not prankin' here, we not prankin')

[prankin']

Without her love, don't know how you survive

It's her, it's her just keepin' you alive (ayiyiyiyiyiya)

You only miss her when you're prankin' (ayiyiyiyiyiya, ayiyiyiyiyiya)

You only miss her when you're prankin'


	8. Rainbow

**A/N I'm so awesome! I got you guys three songs in one day. This next song is based off of Maroon 5's song 'Payphone'. It's to Percy after he looses his memory. I hope you like it and review while I wear my new shiny blue ribbon. Wait. **

**Me: Octavian! Come here!**

**Minion: Fine! *walks into room***

**Me: *gasp* Y-y-you are wearing my blue ribbon.**

**Minion: Oh. Um. Yeah. Do you want it back?**

**Me: Give it to my sister and tell her it's mine.**

_**1 hour later**_

**Sister: Sis, here's your ribbon that Octavian ruined. **

**Me: Thank you. I'm so glad it's clean again.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Or you won't get cookies.**

Rainbow

You're at a rainbow trying to call camp

All of your drachma you spent of her

Where have your memories gone, Percy it's all wrong

Where are the plans you made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,

The person you used to be...

It's even harder to picture,

That she's not here next to you.

Some say it's too late to make it,

But is it too late to try?

And in your time Hera wasted

All the monuments burned down

You've wasted your nights,

Hera turned out the lights

Now you're paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When it was real love,

But even sun sets in paradise

You're at a rainbow trying to call camp

All of your drachma you spent of her

Where have your memories gone, Percy it's all wrong

Where are the plans you made for two?

If "good queens of the gods" did exist,

You would still be holding her like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, you'll be sick

Oh, Hera turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause she made you forget yesterday.

She gave you Jason's life to borrow,

But you didn't want it anyway.

But in the end Hera won't be fine,

As long as Aphrodite is here

I know I've said it before,

But all the monuments burned down

You've wasted your nights,

Hera turned out the lights

Now you're paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When it was real love,

But even sun sets in paradise

You're at a rainbow trying to call camp

All of your drachma you spent of her

Where have your memories gone, Percy it's all wrong

Where are the plans you made for two?

If "good queens of the gods" did exist,

You would still be holding her like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, you'll be sick

You're at a rainbow trying to call camp

All of your drachma you spent of her

Where have your memories gone, Percy it's all wrong

Where are the plans you made for two?

If "good queens of the gods" did exist,

You would still be holding her like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, you'll be sick

Now you're at a rainbow...


	9. IM You Maybe

**A/N: This song has the tune of Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" It's to Annabeth right during "The Lightning Thief" about Percy.**

**Does anyone want to share my minion with me? I need new forms of torture for him. I also have cookies so we can get hyped up on sugar and annoy him. I also wrote some of my other ideas of forms of torture. We can use those too.**

**thedoubles201: You get 2 cookies (::)(::)! You reviewed twice so you get two! Help me think of more forms of torture for our minion! Mwa ha ha ha!**

**daughterofplutowazzup: Thanks for the awesome review! You get a cookie (::)! Do you want to share my minion?**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

IM You Maybe

You threw a wish in the well,

Don't kill me, I'll never tell

You hoped for a quest as it fell,

And now he's in your way

You'd trade your soul for a wish,

Drachma and shields for a kiss

You weren't looking for this,

But now he's in your way

His drool was disgustin',

Riptide, waves were soarin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Who you think you're fighting, Percy?

Hey, you just met him,

And he is crazy,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

It's hard for you to look right,

At Percy,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

Hey, you just met him,

And he is crazy,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

And all those nayids,

Try to chase him,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

He took his time with the call,

You took no time with the fall

He gave you nothing at all,

But still, he's in your way

You beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

You didn't know you would feel it,

But now it's in your way

His drool was disgustin',

Riptide, waves were soarin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Who you think you're fighting, Percy?

Hey, you just met him,

And he is crazy,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

It's hard for you to look right,

At Percy,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

Hey, you just met him,

And he is crazy,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

And all those nayids,

Try to chase him,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

Before he came into your life

You missed him so bad

He missed you so bad

You missed him so, so bad

Before he came into your life

You missed him so bad

And he should know that

You missed him so, so bad

It's hard for you to look right,

At Percy,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

Hey, you just met him,

And he is crazy,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

And all those nayids,

Try to chase him,

But here's your name,

So IM you, maybe?

Before he came into your life

You missed him so bad

He missed you so bad

You missed him so, so bad

Before he came into your life

You missed him so bad

And he should know that

So IM you, maybe?


	10. Give Your Heart A Break

**A/N: So, I was at my friend's house and I was in their hot tub chilling with them and I heard this song on the radio because the radio was on. I then purposely kept this song in my head for all those lovely people out there who read and review my story, but not for my evil sister who hasn't read more than the first chapter. *sigh* This song is to the tune of Demi Lovato's "Give Your Heart A Break". It's to Jason about Piper.**

** .Writing: Thank you for reviewing! You get a cookie (::)! I don't really like the song either. I just got that song stuck in my head and learned that the best way to get a song unstuck in your head is to make one of these song thingies that I do.**

**thedoubles201: I know! After I wrote that the only way for my sister to stop me from laughing was to give me a Hershey's kiss. *sigh* They work miracles. (::) Cookie for a review! Thank you for putting up with my craziness through 9 chapters. I would have abandoned me a long time ago if that wasn't impossible. I can be annoying even to my self. Never question my ability to annoy. As I said in my PM, I had s'mores and pie.**

**lovecheer18: Thank you for reviewing my dear close friend. You are awesome for being my friend a deserve 2 cookies (::)(::). Yeah. Um. Remember those s'mores and that piece of apple pie that I had. Well. This is what happens when I eat those things. Please review again soon**

**Everyone: I will make this quick because I don't like long Author's Notes either. Please review cookies thanks for supporting me blah blah blah. And I'm done. Do you think I should start doing disclaimers?**

Give Your Heart A Break

The day she first met you

You told her you'd never seen her before

But now that she gets you

She knows Hera is what it really was

Now here you are, so close

Yer so far, hasn't she passed the test?

When will you realize

Jason, she's not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart

She wanna give your heart a break

She knows you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let her give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let her give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh, yeah yeah

On Sunday, you went to your cabin alone

There were tears in your eyes

She called your name, her love

But you did not reply

The world is yours, if you want it

You can take it, if you just climb on board

There's no turning back now

Jason, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let her give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let her give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh, yeah yeah

When your lips are on her lips

And your hearts beat as one

But you slip right out of her fingertips

Every time you run, whoa

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let her give your heart a break

Cuz you've never done this before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away

Some things, you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Jason, she can ease the ache, the ache

So, let her gibe your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let her give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

The day she first met you

You told her you'd never met her before


	11. Enchanted

**A/N: This song's idea has been given to me by Jukudancergirl (Guest). Please leave a review after the beep. BEEP! OK fans. I'm back. I was just yelling a Minion. This song has the tune of Taylor Swift's "Enchanted". It's to Reyna when she meets Percy to when he leaves for his quest. Does anyone else think that Reyna likes Percy?**

**Jukudancergirl (Guest): Thanks, I love my username too! That's why I picked it. I totally agree with you. Chocolate works miracles. It allows me to come up with these songs. For the minion, I came up to Octavian after I finished dance class. I asked him if he would be my minion. He refused. I then told him about the dancer who killed a guy that was sneaking up on her by kicking him in the chin when she had her pointe shoes on. Octavian looked at the pointe shoes I had in my hand and quickly agreed to be my minion. Then he was my minion. I would like to share him so I can have help coming up with ways to torture him. Thank you for giving me a suggestion for a song. You get 5 cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::).**

**DanceGirl1031: Thanks for your review, sis. However I refuse to give you a cookie because you are my sister. You don't count in my mind because I had to bug you to do it.**

**Goddess of Jasper: Thanks, I loved it too! I like that word, Jasper-licious. I'm glad you make it up. I make up lots of things too. You get a cookie for reviewing (::)!**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music: Here's a Taylor Swift song! You get a cookie (::) for reviewing!**

**Everyone: I'm sorry for the long Author's Note. Please read my newest song and review it.**

Enchanted

There you were again, forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old, tired place lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when you saw his face

All you can say is it was enchanting to meet him

His eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, his silhouette

Starts to make its way to you

The serious conversation starts, counter all his quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet him

All you can say is you were enchanted to meet him

The night is sparkling, don't you let it go

You're wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

You'll spend forever wondering if he knew

You were enchanted to meet him

The lingering question kept you up, 2 a.m., who does he love?

You wonder 'til you're wide awake

Now you're pacing back and forth. wishing he was at your door

You'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet him

All you know is it was enchanting to meet him

The night is sparkling, don't you let it go

You're wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

You'll spend forever wondering if he knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

You're wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

You'll spend forever wondering if he knew

You were enchanted to meet him

This is you praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends

Your thoughts will echo his name until you see him again

These are the words you held back as he was leaving too soon

You were enchanted to meet him

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on him

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on him

The night is sparkling, don't you let it go

You're wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

You'll spend forever wondering if he knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

You're wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

You'll spend forever wondering if he knew

You were enchanted to meet him

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on him


	12. Jar Of Hearts

**A/N: This song is to Drew about all the guy's hearts she broke.**

**DanceGirl1031: I don't care what you think. I'm your sister for Zeus's sake. I won't give you a cookie. I'd rather give Octavian than you. Of coarse, I'd rather eat the cookie myself, but if I had to choose, I'd choose Minion. I'm sorry, but no cookie.**

**Everyone: REVIEW! How many times do I have to tell you this? REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer(because I feel like doing one): I don't own the characters that the song is about. I don't own the original song. I don't even own this version of the song *sigh* because I'm under *sniffle* 18 and my parents *sob*own me. *goes in a corner and cries* Stupid laws. I never get any credit. *sigh***

Jar Of Hearts

They know they can't take one more step towards you

Cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know they're not your ghosts anymore

You lost the love they loved the most

They learned to live, half alive

And now they don't want you another time

Who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting a jar of hearts

Tearing Aphrodite apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for them

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If there's any cute guys to be found

But they have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

They learned to live, half alive

And now they don't want you another time

Who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting a jar of hearts

Tearing Aphrodite apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for them

Who do you think you are?

It took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in their eyes

They wish they had missed the first time that you kissed

Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get them back

Who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting a jar of hearts

Tearing Aphrodite apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for them

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting a jar of hearts

Tearing Aphrodite apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for them

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?


	13. Hunters Just Want No Boys

**A/N I'm really, really sorry for the extremely long wait for an update. You guys must hate me right now. My laptop's internet stopped working, so when I got this idea, I had to beg my sister to use her laptop. I'm also not going to be replying to any comments this time. This song has the tune of** **Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun". I'm trying something new. I'm putting the song in the POV of a character. Tell me if you like it better or not. I hope you enjoy this song!**

**POV of a Hunter of Artemis**

"Hunters Just Want No Boys"

We set up camp in the moonlight

And Artemis says "You're living your lives right"

"Oh Artemis girls are the fortunate ones

And Hunters they want no boys

Oh Hunters just want no boys"

Apollo comes after midnight

He says "Haiku's are what you need in your life"

"Oh Apollo you know you're not number one

But Hunters they want no boys

"Oh Hunters just want no…"

That's all they really want

No boys

When the day of hunting's done

Hunter- they want no boys

Oh Hunters just want no boys

Some boys take a Hunter girl

And take her away from the Ancient Greek world

I want to be the one to say "No way Hon"

Oh Hunters they want no boys

Oh Hunters just want no…

That's all they really want

No boys

When the day of hunting's don

Hunters- they want no boys

They want no boys

They want no boys


	14. Driving the Sun

**Driving the Sun**

**Apollo's POV**

I'm awesome

So much cooler now

I see the light, drive the light,

I'm so awesome now

I'm awesome

So much cooler now

Sun in the skies, that's my life

I'm so awesome now

I've only just begun

Prophesies and drums

Until forever comes

You'll find me driving the sun

Prophesied this day would come

I refused to run

I've only just begun

You'll find me driving the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me driving the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me driving the sun

When the daylight's fading

I'm gonna sleep in the dark

Till I'm golden again

And now I am so amazing

Can see it coming

And I'll never grow old ever

You'll find me driving the sun

I'm never

I'm never down

Waving here, peeps lookin' up

And I'm looking down

I'm never

I'm never down

Live forever, forever

With peeps around

I've only just begun

Prophesies and drums

Until forever comes

You'll find me driving the sun

Prophesied this day would come

I refused to run

I've only just begun

You'll find me driving the sun

The sun, the sun, the sun

You'll find me driving the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me driving the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me driving the sun

When the daylight's fading

I'm gonna sleep in the dark

Till I'm golden again

And now I am so amazing

Can see it coming

And I'll never grow old ever

You'll find me driving the sun

You'll find me driving the sun

When the daylight's fading

I'm gonna sleep in the dark

Till I'm golden again

And now I am so amazing

Can see it coming

And I'll never grow old ever

You'll find me driving the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me driving the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me driving the sun

**A/N: The original version of this song is "Chasing the Sun" by The Wanted. I'm soooooo happy right now because a) the MoA just came out a week ago and b) my dad fixed my laptop last night. I'm also sad because I have till wait about a year till the HoH comes out. Here are my responses to reviews:**

**thedoubles201: The song is to Drew.**

**Ares'sbestlittleTaunter: I'll do your song request next.**

**arinnicole18: Thanks!**

**arinnicole18: I liked my Minion song better.**

**arinnicole18: Great idea! I'll do that one soon.**

**Skye222: Awesome idea. I sometimes hear Percabeth in every song I hear too. I do your song request soon.**

**Ares'sbestlittleTaunter: I find it a little inappropriate. Your other suggestion is great, though. I'll do it soon.**

**prankprincess123: I love it too!**

**Peace, Love, Cookies (::)**

**-PointeShoes**


End file.
